Devoted to You
by miyuchi
Summary: Sano's in seek of Kaoru...but why? R&R please!


Disclaimer:  
Hello...just me making up stories...I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, though I wish I do. ^^  
  
In a hot sunny day, the Kenshin-gumi decided to go out on the fields. Since it's spring, it was the perfect day to go out for a picnic.  
  
While having fun, Sano suddenly noticed that Kaoru is missing. So he rises on his feet and start looking for her. As he was wondering around, Sano realize the beauty of nature. How beautiful in the ears the singing of the birds, swaying of the leaves of the big trees, and the reflecting of the sun's rays to the river bank nearby. As Sano focused his sight on the crystal waters, he also took notice on the stunning beauty facing the water shedding tears; giving a glow against the sun's light.  
  
It is whom he is seeking.  
  
It's Kaoru...The woman he loves but can never show for a friendship he doesn't want to risk.  
  
Kaoru...do you have to be so damn beautiful, understanding, kind and helpful that I have to fall for you? But...Kenshin have captured your heart and you captured his... I can do more if you'll only allow it... oh what am I saying? I stand no chance against that little guy...to my best friend...  
  
With that he walked towards Kaoru, and she noticed the spiked haired guy standing at her back, immediately wiping away the tears that flowed from her eyes.  
  
"Sano, what are you doing here? Where are the others?"  
  
Sanosuke was silent. He stared at her with sincerity and slowly lifted his hands to wipe away the tears that remained from her eyes.  
  
"Sano don't worry about me, I'm okay... hmm...it's not like you to be like that, you know." She faced away from Sano. Electricity running through her body and her heart is pounding so fast like it was going to explode! Stop looking at me like that! And why the hell am I nervous around rooster head? ...I wish even for once Kenshin could look at me like that.  
  
"Kaoru, were you crying because of Kenshin?"  
  
She faced him. "I suppose...I just can't understand if he really loves me or not. He's so nice and caring to me. However, he never takes off his mask. He never shows the true him. I know there are some things that is better left unsaid, but I just want him to be open to me, like I am to him!" Kaoru exclaimed as tears slowly formed again at the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry Sano...I just need to get that out of my system. Thanks for hearing me out." A smile is forming from Kaoru's face.  
  
Pain. All this time, its just pain that man had caused her. Damn why does it have to be him she loves! The thoughts were wondering around Sano's head. Finally he spoke again.  
  
"Jo-chan, Kenshin is the type of guy who is very secretive and doesn't like involving other people in his problems, coz he ain't wanting them trouble. Specially you, Kaoru. You're the most valuable treasure the wanderer has. He doesn't want causing problems to you. He wants you to be happy. You know his past, and its not that easy to forget. Help him instead, Kaoru. Keep him happy by understanding. I know your good at that."  
  
She smiled at Sano being so in touch with emotional matters.  
  
"I never knew you had a soft side Sanosuke. You're a superb adviser too!" Kaoru laugh as she teases the young man.  
  
He was glad to see her smile. To hear her laughter was music to his ears. It made him so glad...  
  
I guess I just have to leave it as it is. But my love shall remain devoted to Kaoru. I'll just wait for the day that you can love me too, like the way I love you. I'll wait... this is the only thing I can do for you. Your happiness is Kenhsin so I'm going to help attain that because your happiness is mine too...  
  
He puts a smile on his lips finally realizing what he can do to show his love for the woman he loves. He was happy...genuinely happy...  
  
FIN ^^  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Now people please put your weapon's down first and let me speak. (sigh) hmmm...that was unusual, huh? Well, I just thought that Sano could be sincere sometimes and pair it to the problem of Kaoru to Kenshin's ignorance. It was bad writing too...oh well; if you'll excuse me folks, have to run. K&K fan's are after me! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't sue me! Please!  
  
NOTE  
The author is dead. Killed by the "Kenshin and Kaoru forever fans club" members. Chopped limbed by limbed and other parts fed to the beast. That's what you get for writing something impossible...ehehe....  
  
K&K President ^^ 


End file.
